Doctor (FoMT)
The Doctor is the serious young man running the local clinic in Mineral Town. His real name is Trent. He is usually very impassive-looking, and thus seems a little indifferent about everything. However, if you get to know him, you'll see that he's very much concerned about doing a good job as a doctor. One of his main concerns is to do everything he possibly can for the people in Mineral Town, and then some. However, he feels frustrated with patients such as Ellen and Lillia, both of whom he can't cure. The Doctor feels he owes a lot of thanks to Elli, who helps him out at the clinic as his nurse. He is, however, seemingly oblivious of her feelings towards him, though he reciprocates given the time. Though you, the player, cannot court him in Back To Nature or Friends Of Mineral Town, you can do so in the Playstation title Back To Nature For Girl or the Game Boy Advance title More Friends Of Mineral Town. Schedule 'Everyday (Except Wednesdays)' Weather: All 6:00AM - 9:00AM = Locked in the Clinic 9:00AM - 7:00PM = Mineral Clinic 7:00PM - 6:00AM = Locked in the Clinic 'Wednesday (Sunny)' 6AM - 7AM = Locked in the Clinic 7AM - 7:30AM = Walking to Mother's Hill 7:30AM - 10:00AM = Base of Mother's Hill 10:00AM - 10:30AM = Walking to the Clinic 10:30AM - 1:00PM = Mineral Clinic 1:00PM - 1:30PM = Walking to the Library 1:30PM - 4:00PM = 2nd Floor of the Library 4:00PM - 4:30PM = Walking to the Clinic 4:30PM - 6:00AM = Locked in the Clinic 'Wednesday (Rainy/Snowy)' 6:00AM - 7:00AM = Locked in the Clinic 7:00AM - 7:30AM = Walking to the Church 7:30AM - 10:00AM = The Church 10:00AM - 10:30AM = Walking to the Clinic 10:30AM - 01:00PM = Mineral Clinic 1:00PM - 1:30PM = Walking to Library 1:30PM - 4:00PM = 2nd Floor of the Library 4:00PM - 4:30PM = Walking to the Clinic 4:30PM - 6:00AM = Locked in the Clinic Gifts 'Special Items (+800 points)' Milk 'Favorite items (+500 points)' Apples, Baked Corn, Baked Sweet Potatoes, Buckwheat Flour, Cheese (L), Cheese (M), Cheese (S), Chirashi Sushi, Corn, Eggs (M), Eggs (S), Fish (S), Green Peppers, HMSGB Apples, Pineapples, Pineapple Juice, Relaxation Tea, SUGDW Apples, Tomatoes 'Liked items (+300 points)' Bamboo, Black Grass, Blue Grass, Blue Magic Flowers, Fish (M), Fish (L), Fish Sticks, Green Grass, Honey, Hot Milk, Indigo Grass, Orange Grass, Poisonous Mushrooms, Purple Grass, Red Grass, Red Magic Flowers, Stew, White Grass, Wine, Yellow Grass 'Neutral items (100 points)' Apple Pie, Bodigizer, Bread, Cheese Cake, Chocolate, Cookies, Cucumbers, Curry Powder, Curry Rice, Eggplant, Flour, Fried Noodles (Buckwheat), Fried Noodles (Regular), Grapes, Grilled Fish, Ice Cream, Mayonnaise (M), Mayonnaise (S), Message Bottle, Miso Soup, Moon Drop Flowers, Muffin Mix, Mushrooms, Noodles, Oil, Omelet Rice, Omelets, Pink Cat Flowers, Pudding, Rice Balls, Rice Cakes, Salad, Sandwiches, Sashimi, Scrambled Eggs, Spring Suns, Stones, Summer Suns, Sushi, Sweet Potatoes, Tea Leaves, Toy Flowers, Truffles, Turbojolt, Wool (L), Wool (M), Wool (S), Yarn (L), Yarn (M), Yarn (S) 'Disliked items (-500 points)' Adamantite, Agate, Amethysts, Animal Fodder, Branches, Cake, Chicken Feed, Chocolate Cake, Chocolate Cookies, Copper Ore, Emeralds, Fluorite, Gold Ore, Junk Ore, Moon Stones, Mystrile Ore, Orichalc, Peridot, Rubies, Sand Roses, Silver Ore, Topaz, Weeds 'Hated items (-800 points)' Ancient Fossils, Empty Cans, Fish Scales, Golden Lumber, Old Boots, Pirate Treasure, Pizza Heart Events 'Black Heart Event' Requirements: Doctor is at a black heart. Visit the Clinic on a Monday, Thursday or Saturday in between 9AM and 4PM. Doctor will introduce himself to you, and try to get you to try some medicine he's been working on. Although clearly bitter, it appears to at least be effective. You decline another drink, but he appreciates that you were willing to try his medicine and show interest. 'Purple Heart Event' Requirements: Watched Black Heart Event, have Doctor at a purple heart. Go to the Clinic on Monday, Friday, Saturday or Sunday between 9AM and 4PM. Doctor has yet again brewed up another batch of medicine. This one is new and improved, and he asks if you would be interested in trying it. If you reply with, "What is it?" Doctor will allow you to try the medicine, which unfortunately, comes out with negative results. After the event, Doctor will aplogize and agree that he will not get you to try any more of his medicine. 'Blue Heart Event' Requirements: Watched previous events, and have the largest version of the rucksack with an empty slot available. Have Doctor at a blue heart. This event can be triggered any day of the week except for Wednesdays at Mineral Clinic in between 9AM and 4PM. Elli will let you know that Doctor has a gift he'd like to give you. Doctor will tell you he's been doing research on holistic health, and relaxation. He will give you an item that he hopes will help you relax, and he is going to keep doing research so he can help as many people as he can. 'Yellow Heart Event' Requirements: Watch all other events, have Doctor at a yellow heart or higher. Visit the Clinic on a Monday, Friday or Saturday between 9AM and 4PM. Doctor will confide in you about some worries he's been having. Does he make the townspeople feel uneasy? Tell Doctor, "open your heart," and he will feel much better. He thanks you, and realizes how easy it is for him to talk to you. He is going to work even harder from now on. Rival Heart Events *'NOTE': If you raise your heart level up too much with any of the bachelors, you will NOT be able to see events between the rival couples. If you have a bigger heart with a bachelor then the event you are trying to watch, you will not be able to see the event. Example: You try to see the green heart event between Doctor and Elli, but you have Doctor at a red heart. Doctor likes you more then Elli, and you will not be able to see the event. 'Black Rival Heart Event' Visit Mineral Clinic on any day of the week (except for Tuesday or Wednesday) during regular clinic hours. You will see the first phase of the doctor’s rival event. Elli will be feeling tired for all of the work she does at the hospital, and Doctor will tell her not to overwork herself. After all, he worries about her, and needs her to help run the Clinic. Elli is a little disappointed that Doctor only sees her as a nurse, and that he doesn't seem to understand that Elli may have feelings for him. 'Blue Rival Heart Event' If you go to Ellen's house on a Monday between 9AM and 7PM, you can watch this second event. Ellen isn't feeling well, and so Doctor has stopped by to see her. After it's determined that she probably has a cold and will need some rest, Doctor asks Ellen how her legs are. He knows that she is constantly in pain, and that he is powerless to help her, and it frustrates him. Ellen and Elli insist that Doctor is doing the best that he can which makes him feel a little better. 'Green Rival Heart Event' You must wait until Year 2 or later in order to witness this event. If it is Year 2 or later and you've seen the other events, go to Mineral Clinic on a day that's not Tuesday or Wednesday in between 9AM and 3PM. It appears that Doctor himself is sick! Elli suggests that Doctor takes a day off, but he is stubborn and refuses. After all, he is the only Doctor in town! Elli tells him not to overdo it, or she will be upset with him. Doctor laughs, and comments that Elli would make a good wife someday. 'Orange Rival Heart Event' You must wait until Year 4 or later, after seeing all of the other heart events. If you've met those requirements, this event will take place on Mineral Beach in between 10AM and 7PM on a Wednesday. The weather must also be sunny. You will see Doctor approach Elli on the beach. When she asks why he's come here, he will mumble nervously about her Grandmother at first, but then admits that he loves Elli. Elli will be flattered as Doctor continues to explain why he wants her by his side. Elli and Doctor will get married 7 days after this event. Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Bachelors